mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Derpy Hooves/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 1 Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Derpy 'Surprise!' S1E1.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie Hi! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie introduction Twilight Sparkle party S1E01.png Pinkie Pie were you surprised S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'You surprised?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking...more S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'if it were quiet' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie duh! S01E01.png Pinkie Pie wide smile S01E01.png Pinkie Pie 'I just had to throw a party, ya know?' S1E1.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Derpy derping.png|Aqui tudo começa Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Every pony cheers S1E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Everyone gasps at Celestia's disappearance S1E01.png A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 2 Derpy Hooves happy with Lyra Heartstrings S1E02.png Derpy, Lyra Heartstrings, and Orange Swirl run for the party S1E02.png A Dona dos Convites The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png The crowd sees Rainbow Dash fly by S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Temporada de Coice na Macieira The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Derpy "muffins" crop S1E4.png|Muuuuuffins! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png A Rainha das Brincadeiras Pinkie Pie questioning Derpy as to Rainbow Dash's whereabouts S1E5.png Caçadores de Exibicionistas The crowd gathers for the show of Trixie S1E06.png Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Derpy in the background S1E6.png Ponies cheering for Twilight S1E06.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png Applejack and Rainbow "hate you?" S1E06.png Rarity calling Trixie "most unpleasant" S1E06.png Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png Dracofobia Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png Pegasi clearing the smoke S1E7.png Olhe Bem Antes de Ir Dormir Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png Derpy flying S1E8.png A Praga do Século Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png Passagem do Inverno Crowd 1 S1E11.png Crowd 2 S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png Winter Wrap Derp S1E11.png Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png Derpy has blue eyes S1E11.png Sprinkle Medley and Derpy re-colour fly by S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Derpy lookalike bringing back birds S1E11.png Em Busca da Marca Especial Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Cute-ceañera S1E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Door just out of Apple Bloom's reach S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.png A Corrida das Folhas Derpy holding a rose S1E13.png Rainbow Dash tossing a bale of hay S1E13.png Derpy watching the footballs S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins Iron Pony competition S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest doing calisthenics S1E13.png Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Twilight "experience it myself" S1E13.png Feita Para o Sucesso Hoity Toity's arrival 1 S1E14.png Hoity Toity's arrival 2 S1E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Sentido Pinkie The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png For Shame Derpy S1E15.png Derpy id.png Derpy clean.gif Derpy embarrassed S1E15.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Derpy flying around in Cloudsdale S1E16.png Best Young Flyers competition colosseum S1E16.png Dr. Hooves pegasus variant S1E16.png Derpy in competition S1E16.png Derpy with her number tag S1E16.png Derpy and Lucky Clover S1E16.png Derpy with number 15 sticker S1E16.png Extreme closeup of Derpy S1E16.png Rarity dances during Rainbow Dash's second phase S1E16.png Derpy spectating S1E16.png Merry May, Rainbowshine and Derpy enjoying the sight S1E16.png Rarity falling S01E16.png Rainbow Dash diving Derpy Hooves clones S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Colleseum illuminated by Sonic Rainboom S1E16.png A Celebrated Rainbow Dash S1E16.png Rainbow crying tears of joy_S1E16.png Tears in Dash's eyes S1E16.png Orange Swirl and Merry May carry Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow Dash "Best day ever%21" S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png As Artistas Derpy smile.png Derp-3.gif Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png O Verde não Fica bem em Você Derpy at the fasion show.png Derpy Hooves S1E20 camera flash.gif Rarity_well_forget_you_S1E20.png Fluttershy being mobbed S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Fluttershy flying down the runway S1E20.png Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png As Crônicas das Marcas Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Derpy in a crowd S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png Derpy watching the play S1E23.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png 2ª Temporada Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 1 Cloudsdale falling apart S2E01.png Ponies shocked because Cloudsdale is crumbling S2E01.png Retorno à Harmonia - Parte 2 Derpy in the crowd S2E02.png Background Derpy S02E02.png Derpy in background S2E2.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Derpy behind Lyra Heartstrings S02E02.png Ponies celebrating the defeat of Discord S2E02.png Lição Zero Ponies running 2 S2E03.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png Derpy Hooves Derpy Heart Eyes S2E3.png Derpy Hooves Stare Off S2E3.png Derpy Mayor wrestling S2E03.png Eclipse da Luna Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png Derpy plug S2E4.png Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Derpy Wings S2E5.png Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png Derpy Crowd S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada win the competition S2E5.png Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Derpy Cameo Appearnce S2E7.png|easter egg Derpy Hooves chicken coop S2E07.png A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Derpy Rainbow Dash 3 S2E08.png A Simplicidade e a Elite Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Derpy in Canterlot S2E9.png Rarity throws a bottle S2E09.png O Segredo do Meu Excesso Derpy in well S2E10.png Noite da Lareira Calorosa Train S2E11.png|Na janela do trem Derpy On Stage S2E11.png Derpy Hooves by name and nature S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png|Cherry Fizzy, seu monstro ;-; Derpy Hooves holding a hat S2E11.png O Último Rodeio Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 1 S2E14.png Derpy jumping S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Town Hall S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 4 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 5 S2E14.png Derpy after being shocked by lighting S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Thundercloud 6 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying S2E14.png Derpy backs up to the pole S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 2 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Column S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Flying 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves looking down 2 S2E14.png Derpy looking sad S02E14.png Derpy Hooves Shocked S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 1 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Upset 2 S2E14.png Derpy cracks the floor with sitting on it S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Sitting 3 S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Falling S2E14.png Derpy about to cheer for Rainbow Dash S2E14.png Derpy sticking her head out of a hole S2E14.png Derpy cheering for Applejack S2E14.png Derpy Hooves Happy S2E14.png Derpy Hooves about to fall over again S2E14.png Derpy falling over again S2E14.png O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Derpy in the song background 1 S2E15.png#1appearence.png Derpy in the song background 2 S2E15.png Flying Derpy 1 S2E15.png Flying Derpy 2 S2E15.png Rainbow Dash is skeptical 1 S2E15.png|"derpagem" suprema Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png flyingDerpy2S2E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png HappyDerpy2S2E15.png Activating the machine S02E15.png Granny Smith pops out from crowd S2E15.png Granny Smith addressing the crowd S2E15.png HiddenDerpy2S2E15.png flyingDerpy3S2E15.png Derpy in the corner watching S2E15.png Derpyinthecorner3S2E15.png Dia do Coração Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Derpy and Dr. Hooves closeup S2E17.png Town Square exterior 2 S2E17.png Derpy and foal closeup S2E17.png Finalmente um Amigo Derpy hiding in snowglobe S2E18.png Fazendo Pé Firme Fluttershy observes the cherry S2E19.png|Acabaram os aspargos! =/ Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Derpy in the Crowd S2E19 closeup.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png A Fluttershy Furacão Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Fluttershy looking at newspaper on her head S2E22.png Fluttershy Staring At Paper S2E22.png Fluttershy startled S2E22.png Derpy S2E22.png Derpy flying in the background S2E22.png Twilight that you! S2E22.png Derpy after Thunderlane leaves clear view S2E22.png Pegasi blown by Rainbow Dash's wingpower S2E22.png excited pones S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png Animals helping Fluttershy S2E22.png Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Derpy landing 2 wearing goggles wrong way S2E22.png The pegasi celebrating S2E22.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Derpy at the wedding S2E26.png Queen Chrysalis looks back at Shining Armor S2E26.png Derpy in the crowd S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png 3ª Temporada O Império de Cristal - Parte 2 Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png Excesso de Pinkie Pies Large mob S03E03.png|cabeça Duelo Mágico Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png A Cura do Mistério Mágico Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight singing "for absolute certain" S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Derpy winking S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Main 6 trotting and Derpy in the background S3E13.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Girls walking in a line EG.png Derpy ID EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Derpy in closing credits EG.png Derpy in the credits EG.png 4ª Temporada A Queda de Rainbow Cheerleaders cartwheeling S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Derpy enters the room S4E10.png Derpy holding Ponyville flag S04E10.png Fluttershy making a promise S4E10.png Derpy scared in background S04E10.png Fluttershy speaks to Bulk Biceps S04E10.png Derpy looking at dropped flag S4E10.png Mane 5 sitting around looking sad S4E10.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps looking sad S4E10.png Derpy shrugging S4E10.png Twilight "is that Rainbow Dash..." S4E10.png Mane 5 looking toward Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "I feel great because" S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk, and Derpy shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Rainbow Dash feeling guilty S4E10.png Rainbow Dash walking up to Ponyville team S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Derpy smiling S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Bulk Biceps joins Rainbow and Fluttershy S4E10.png Mane 4 watching Rainbow Dash fly S4E10.png Mane 4 cheering for Rainbow S4E10.png Twilight and friends walk up to Rainbow S4E10.png Group photo S4E10.png Ponyville team photo in friendship journal S4E10.png Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'But what about the super party pony named Pinkie Pie' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie feeling down S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Rainbow 'My birth-iversary's already looking way cooler!' S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich walking with Rarity and Applejack S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pointing S4E12.png Derpy boneless cropped.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png Twinkleshine and filly Derpy at a party S4E12.png Modos Simples Ponies in costume S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof levitating an apple S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards an old mare S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Ponies cheer for Fluttershy S4E16.png Salto de Fé The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith "mostly it's the tonic" S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Trocas! The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Jogos de Equestria Rainbow Dash addresses the teams S4E24.png Ponyville teams cheering S4E24.png Rainbow Dash encouraging the teams S4E24.png Spike carrying a heavy duffel bag S4E24.png Derpy flying through the hoop S4E24.png The Ponyville teams in the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Thunderlane's cutie mark vanishes S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 2 Derpy flying S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy flying transition S4E26.png Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Dia Perfeito Para a Diversão Students and Derpy dancing EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity passes by Canterlot High students EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Derpy EG2.png Derpy hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Derpy in a new outfit EG2.png Rarity "don't be scared to show you have" EG2.png Rarity 'fashion blasts' Miss Cheerilee EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the sidewalk EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hit by 'fashion blast' EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops in new outfits EG2.png Rarity and friends on the runway EG2.png Rarity and friends pose on runway EG2.png Background characters on the runway EG2.png Derpy walking on the runway EG2.png Miss Cheerilee walking on the runway EG2.png Rarity in the middle of busy boutique EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Derpy argues with eco-kids EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Celestia and Luna unimpressed by Snips and Snails EG2.png Celestia and Luna still unimpressed EG2.png Sunset keeps an eye on the competition EG2.png Derpy's band in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Human Derpy artwork EG2.png 5ª Temporada Castle Sweet Castle Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Ponyville in destructive chaos S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Slice of Life Derpy staring S5E9.png Derpy with a basket of muffins S5E9.png Derpy "I really messed up on those invitations!" S5E9.png Derpy puts hooves on her face S5E9.png Savoir Fare "why I never got mine!" S5E9.png Derpy "I told Cranky I could get 'em printed for cheap" S5E9.png Derpy "hiring somepony with no experience" S5E9.png Derpy "go back in time and fix all this" S5E9.png Derpy enters Dr. Hooves's lab S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I was working off a cutting-edge theory" S5E9.png Derpy playing around S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking while Derpy is brought down to the floor S5E9.png Derpy touching a plasma ball in Dr. Hooves' lab S5E9.png Derpy become straight-maned S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "there are so many things" S5E9.png Derpy looks at flameless fireworks S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I never could quite figure out how to get them to ignite" S5E9.png Derpy "How did you learn to make all this stuff anyway?" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I've been studying science my whole life" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Ever since a particularly traumatic experience as a foal" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "for ways to make sense of the world around me" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "we never thought possible!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "why did we come here again?" S5E9.png Derpy shakes her head S5E9.png Derpy puts hoof on her face S5E9.png Derpy "Because I accidentally sent out invitations" S5E9.png Derpy "instead of tomorrow's!" S5E9.png Derpy scrunchy face S5E9.png Dr. Hooves shakes his head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I completely forgot!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "And I still need to get my suit tailored!" S5E9.png Derpy sees Dr. Hooves running S5E9.png Derpy "what am I gonna do?" S5E9.png Derpy notices Matilda S5E9.png Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png Derpy eager to help out S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png Rose "The horror, the horror!" S5E9.png Derpy "So there's no way you can do it?" S5E9.png Derpy says okay S5E9.png Derpy leaves S5E9.png The Flower ponies look at Derpy while a bugbear is flying S5E9.png Rainbow chasing after the bugbear S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Derpy mentions Dr. Hooves' flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy excitedly tapping her hooves together S5E9.png Derpy "I'll use them for the wedding!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tells Derpy to wait S5E9.png Derpy looking at arrangement of flameless fireworks S5E9.png Derpy giggling S5E9.png Derpy looking outside town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves galloping to town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves wearing a long scarf S5E9.png Derpy puts a hoof around Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves looking at imaginary watch S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "Allons-y!" S5E9.png Mane Six galloping toward town hall S5E9.png Derpy shutting town hall's doors S5E9.png Derpy "all set, Mayor!" S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Mayor Mare backs up into giant Derpy S5E13.png Mayor Mare looking up at giant Derpy S5E13.png Giant Derpy meowing at Mayor Mare S5E13.png Giant Derpy walking away S5E13.png Giant Derpy flies after flying muffins S5E13.png Sir Spike leaps onto giant Derpy S5E13.png Spike and Derpy fighting the Tantabus S5E13.png Sir Spike and Derpy swoop into battle S5E13.png Spike cutting the Tantabus with his lance S5E13.png Spike and Derpy slice through the Tantabus S5E13.png Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png Tantabus expands in size S5E13.png Sir Spike "did it just get even bigger" S5E13.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia Ponies conversing outside Sugarcube Corner S5E19.png Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png Scare Master Main cast running through the corn maze S5E21.png Derpy dressed as Princess Twilight S5E21.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight "Friends can change the world" S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Rainbow "We'll always be" EG3.png Rainbow and drum majorette "Wondercolts forever" EG3.png Drummer, bass drummer, and piccolo player EG3.png Band members with their arms outstretched EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png Rainbow sprouts pony wings on stage EG3.png Flash Sentry awkward goodbye EG3.png Derpy consoles an embarrassed Flash EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png CHS and CPA students being friendly EG3.png Fleur and Jet Set walk away from CHS students EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Wondercolts stare down the Shadowbolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Derpy's chemical compound explodes EG3.png Derpy embarrassed and covered in soot EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Double Midnight cover.png Comic issue 1 Ghost cover.png Comic issue 1 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 1 Midtown Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Wonderworld cover.png Double Midnight Issue 2 Variant.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Derpy Stained Glass Window Comic 18.png Friends Forever issue 21 sub cover textless.jpg Mercadorias Derpy Toy 2012 Limited Edition.jpg Derpy Hooves playful pony toy.jpg Derpy Vinyl toy.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Crystal empire set.jpg Derpy Toy 2013 Glitter Figure.jpg Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Figure.jpg Derpy Hooves 10 inch plush by Funrise.jpg "Best" Pony plush 4th Dimension Entertainment.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png NYCC 2012 Villains posters and Derpy card.jpg Equestrian Mailmare, Special Delivery card MLP CCG.png Merchandise T-Shirt I heart Derpy.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Have A Derpy Day Blue.jpg Red derpy day shirt from welovefine.png Merchandise T-Shirt I Heart Derpy Green.jpg Derpy Hot Topic Shirt.jpg Handle-with-care.jpg Hot Topic Derpy Belt.jpg Derpy MIMIBOT 2013.png Derpy Toy 2013 Muffin Maker.jpg Derpy Muffins Halloween Cosplay Suit.jpg Doctor and derpy holiday lights from hot topic.jpg Diversos Lauren-Derpy.png Derpy source Flashinthepan.png Derpy Pinkie Keen Faust.png Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg Derpy train title sequence S2E03.png Leaked storyboard Derpy Hooves Rarity Luna Eclipsed.jpg Derpy Castle Creator.png Derpy Hooves Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Derpy Hooves in Gameloft's MLP Mobile game.png Level 60.jpg Derpy in apple bobbing pond MLP game.png Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP "What unlikely thing will happen next" Facebook photo.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens